In many vehicles today, a user of the vehicle—such as a driver thereof—may change advanced settings of the vehicle to for instance suit his or her preferences or to fulfill legal requirements applicable for the jurisdiction the vehicle currently may be located in. Such advanced vehicle settings may for instance be associated with the vehicle's lights and/or headlights and refer to activation/deactivation of e.g. Active High Beam and/or Active Bending Lights etc., and/or be for instance be associated with the power window(s) and/or door(s) and refer to activation/deactivation of e.g. child lock. Commonly, the user may adjust the advanced vehicle settings by selecting vehicle setting options available via a display of the vehicle. It is furthermore common that the setting options are made available in different menus, for instance categorized based on functionality and/or a certain vehicle function, such as e.g. vehicle lights and/or headlights.
However, although setting options available via the vehicle display provide for the ability of adjusting advanced vehicle settings, it may be inconvenient, time consuming and/or frustrating to go through potentially deep menus to find the setting options of a specific sought after advanced vehicle setting(s).